Give me a Lifetime
by Flypaperfornightmares7
Summary: Hook's thoughts throughout his relationship with Emma. Based on Give me a Lifetime by Anthem Lights.


**So, I'm kinda on a song-fic thing right now. I was listening to this song and immediately thought of Killian. It's inspired by** ** _Give Me a Lifetime_** **by Anthem Lights. Hope you enjoy it. Please comment! I'm taking requests for other one-shots, so please comment those:)**

 _Dear God,_

 _Just saw an angel with my own eyes_

 _And now she's the only thing on my mind_

 _Now I may be out of line_

 _But is there any way that I could make her mind_

She bested was the first person in years who could see through his fake smile and through his act. She called his bluff right away. Emma called it her superpower, but he through it was more of an intuition. She could read him, just as he could read her. Her experiences up until that point showed her when someone was fake and when someone was genuine.

Those very life experiences also led her to leave him handcuffed at the top of a beanstalk. He could see it in her eyes-she trusted him, but she didn't want to. Everyone whom she had ever trusted hurt her and she couldn't be hurt again.

And in that moment when she walked away, Hook's bitterness returned. The minute he met her, he had felt something. Hope. She was different than any woman he had ever met, Milah included. He thought maybe, just maybe, she could change him. He could knock down her walls and she could chase away the darkness in his heart. But in order to do that she would have to be willing to trust him.

And she wasn't. She left him to avoid him leaving her. To avoid him hurting her like everyone else. Little did she know that he never intended to hurt her. Even though killing her could make the road of revenge easier and simplify his track to Storybrooke, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. She was different.

She was different because no one else could see through him. No one else could best him. And no one else could trust him. But she, like many others could leave him. Now, sitting chained at the top of the beanstalk he prayed she would return to him and allow him the chance to be apart of her life.

 _Give me a lifetime,_

 _That's all that I'm asking for_

 _Give me a lifetime_

 _Not a second less,_

 _Not a moment more_

Her walls were back up. Killian had never seen her like this-scared and confused. But of course in true Emma fashion, she was hiding it. He saw right through the act though. He always had.

It had been a mere week or two since he had restored her memories in New York and brought her back to Storybrooke. They spent their days on the witch hunt, every waking moment dedicated to finding Zelena.

But Killian spent his days doing more than hunting down yet another villain. He wanted to knock down Emma's walls. He wanted her to trust him and to be open with him. She was persistent on leaving town when this foe was dealt with, but Killian wasn't having any of it. He countered that she wouldn't stay because she could see a future here- a happy one. She quickly retorted "Let me guess, with you?"

Yes, he thought. He could see a future with her in Storybrooke. He could envision them spending their days together, hopefully not fighting off a vile could take walks on the beach and go on boats and spend days on the water. They could have dinners with Henry and have coffee with her parents. They could just be normal and they could be happy.

All he wanted for her was to be happy, whether it was with him or not. But he knew she was only truly happy in Storybrooke with her family. He hoped that one day she could also be happy with him.

 _Hey girl,_

 _Not exactly sure where to start_

 _Want to give you the world_

 _But I don't have it yet, so darling here's my heart_

 _Now I may run out of time_

 _But I would gladly spend my life just to try_

Emma saved him yet again. She had saved the town from the Snow Queen and then saved him from his death at the hands of the dark one. Now they stood in the back room at Grannies with her holding his heart, literally. He trusted her so much and would have let her hold his heart as long as she would have liked. She already owned if either way. It didn't matter if it was in his chest or not- she still had his heart.

The second she restored his heart to his chest he couldn't help it- He had to kiss her. He couldn't take it. He finally could once again wholly feel. He just loved her so much and wanted to show her that. He had missed being able to feel the fullness of his love for her-and being able to receive the affection that she gave to him.

She pulled back and he gazed right into her eyes. He was bursting with pride over everything his Swan was able to accomplish. He knew he didn't deserve her. She deserved so much more than a one handed pirate with a drinking problem. She deserved the world, yet she chose him. They could be their own world, happy and safe.

 _Give me a lifetime_

 _That's all that I'm asking for_

 _Give me a lifetime_

 _Not a second less_

 _Not a moment more_

 _Baby we'll both find_

 _Everything we're looking for_

 _Give me a lifetime_

 _Not a second less_

 _Not a moment more_

 _I want nothing more_

She was his everything. How could she not know that she was his happy ending? Killian cursed himself that he could be so good at something, but so incompetent at making his feelings known to his Swan. He loved her so much, but he knew that she wasn't ready to hear that. But his actions should have shown to her how much he cared. His eyes should have shown her that he couldn't possibly live without her.

The idea that his happy ending was unreachable because of his prior life killed him. He wanted nothing more than to be with Emma and knew she felt the same way. He had finally found something worth living for, not just surviving for, but living for. He wanted to spend his life with her. To be happy with her. To be sad with her. To have fights with her and to make up with her. He dreamt to one day having a family with her. They had been through many adventures, but a life together was the journey he wanted most.

So, when he told her that she was his happy ending, he could see it in her eyes that he was hers and prayed that his hopes of a lifetime together were reciprocated.

 _Dear God,_

 _Just saw an angel with my own eyes_

He had never been so excited in his life. The anxious nerves kept nipping at him, but his pure excitement for this moment pushed any fears that he could have away.

Killian looked around to the perfect scene around him. Seated aboard the Jolly Roger were his and Emma's closest friends. He saw Regina and Robin, smiling at each other, Regina holding Roland in her lap and Robin holding his newborn, Raelee. Ruby and Grannie Sat in front of them, accompanied by Ariel,Auruoa and Phillip. Ashley, Sean and their daughter Alex sat on the other side, with Mary Margaret and a young Prince Neal in the front. Killian turned to his side and saw Henry smiling beside him.

He then set his eyes down the aisle,as his breath was taken away. Emma, accompanied by David, stood at the end, smiling at him. She wore a beautiful white dress, but Killain couldn't remove his eyes from hers. He watched as his angel made her way to him, ready to begin a new life with her.


End file.
